The orphan of the lost
by Ghost the Fox
Summary: Harry disappears from the face of the earth and no one can find him while with Harry he likes his new home even if it is filled with villains he likes the isle of the lost and his older siblings.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Harry's vanishing trick

Once upon a time their was a boy no older than 5 that lived with his spiteful family after his mother and father was murdered by a dark wizard while he was placed in hiding with his last remaining family with no knowledge of his wizarding powers and no knowledge of his parents except what his aunt and uncle told him which was nothing but lies but what happens when one day in fear Harry pulled on his magic and was transported to the most evilest of places and once there found a family that would care for him after all he's rotten to the core hehe Hogwarts beware.

Harry was sure that today was the worst day of his life first he had woken up late only to be woken by his aunt Petunia and wasn't given any sort of breakfast as Dudley who was woken up later got everything Harry made and while Harry had to run outside and run across town to get to kindergarten while the Dursleys drove their own son there and during school Dudley had started his bullying pushing Harry around and thanks to the fact that Harry couldn't beat him in anything Harry was forced to act dumb which surprisingly made him smarter but it was after school that his day got the worst as Dudley and his friends had chased him out of the school parking lot and into the woods where he got lost only to reach the house hours past when he would ideally and ended up with even more chores and the threat of what his uncle Vernon would do to him later which was increased later when he barely was able to finish even a quarter of his chores so when Vernon got home it wasn't much surprise when he pulled out the belt and later the knife and by the end Harry was crying silent tears in his cupboard under the stairs as he tried not to lay on his back and tried not to shiver to much so his back didn't screamed at him and slowly he was falling asleep until Petunia slammed open the cupboard door and screeched at him to make supper while grabbing him and almost succeeding in pushing him into the wall then as he was dragged into the kitchen his back screaming as he cooked the meal but for his family he was to slow so once again he was thrown into the cupboard his back leaving a smear on the wall making him give out a small yelp before he clamped down on his tongue to make sure he didn't make anymore sounds and as he heard the Dursleys eating he slowly unclenched his mouth which caused the blood to fill his mouth as he coughed some out then spit the rest out before he leaned down onto the bed and soon after he heard footsteps pass by his room and up the stairs and when he was sure his family was asleep he let his cries out as he shivered

"Why why do they" Harry asked no one as he wiped at his face trying to get the blood and tears off his face

"I just wish I could be away from this place" Harry cried not noticing as a green light appeared for just a moment as his eyes closed and he fell asleep then with green seeping through the walls of his cupboard then like a fog it flowed up and headed straight for the bedrooms and straight towards the Dursleys erasing any thought and memory of Harry Potter and then it seeped back down and condensed around Harry before it slowly evaporated along with Harry

In Hogwarts

Instantly Albus extremely long name Dumbledore was on high alert as every single alarm placed on the boy who lived was triggered at the same time and instantly he looked at his Phoenix Fawkes who quickly flew to him and flame teleported to profit drive only for him to see nothing wrong the house was intact and after doing several spells to make sure he was sure that the house wasn't a magical morass to fool him then he checked the occupants with a wave of his wand and came up one short

"Oh Harry my boy where have you gone" Albus asked

While in a different Dimension Harry opened his eyes only to find himself in a dark alley which caused him to instantly wake up and look around scared as he crept closer to a wall behind him then he hears a noise he wasn't familiar with and after a bit and ignoring his fears Harry got up hissing at the pain from his back before walking down the alley only for his eyes to widen at what he saw it was a crowd there was millions of people all glaring carefully at each other and muttering and cursing as they walked past each other and Harry slowly backed up at the very Dursleys like attitude of this place until he heard that noise again then spotting a commotion he watched as 4 teens came rushing down the alley expertly dodging the adults while also causing a ruckus and making people fall over and such as they laughed one a white haired boy even jumped over a man while grabbing the man's hat and rushing off with it and into the crowd while another a long hair guy was rushing threw while also pushing items into his pockets and other placed which surprised Harry he hadn't even seen the older kid pickpocket the other people then there was a blue haired girl she seemed to draw all the boys her age except her companion's eyes as the two boys took stuff from them then their was the leader a purple haired girl that glared at anyone that stared at her for to long as she smiled at them causing many people who looked far more scary then the kids to run but it was only as Harry realized that they were running to where he was hiding that he moved away and tried to hide himself in the shadows of the wall and he watched almost transfixed as the four came running past him each with a wide smile on their faces that is till the white haired boy came running last of the group and by chance alone managed to trip right beside Harry which caused the others to stop and froze as they all noticed the glowing green eyes hidden in the shadows and quickly the boy with white hair got up and moved away from Harry without keeping his eyes on him

"Wow is that a cat or something" the white haired boy asked and for a moment Harry could feel his eyebrow raise as the other guy slap his friend on the chest

"Naa the eyes are too big to be a cats maybe it's a dog" the boy said smirking teasingly and causing the white haired boy to step back in fright heh Harry could agree with him there dogs are mean

"No that's a kid guys" the girl with blue hair said this caused a pause in the group before the guy with long hair seemed to realize something before he reached into his sleeve and pulled out a small flashlight and after shaking it a bit he turned it on straight at Harry causing the small 5 year old to flinch back from the light as the four's eyes widened as they studied Harry each noticing the fact that he was skin and bones but it seemed only the girl with purple hair noticed the darker shade of the bricks behind him

"Well who might you be" the purple haired girl asked leaning down but instantly Harry retreated back pushing his back into the wall causing him to flinch which all of them noticed and slowly the girl smiled slightly at Harry and he had to wonder why those other people were scared of her

"Well my names Mal" the purple haired girl said smiling softly at Harry which surprised him slightly

"Yeah and I'm Jay" the long haired guy said smiling with a tilt of his head

"I'm Carlos" the white haired boy said as he looked Harry over while also starting to pull out what looked like bandages and such out of his pockets

"I'm Evie and oh my god your soo cute" the girl with blue hair squealed this caused Harry to instantly flinch but he paused and smiled shyly to the girl who seemed to squeal more while ignoring the glare from Mal but all of them noticed as Harry relaxed some more

"So know that we've told you are names what's yours" Mal asked with a smirk as Carlos slowly walked toward the kid who didn't move as he started wrapping his back up

"My names Harry" Harry whispered just loud enough that the four was barley able to hear it

"Well then where's your parents munchkin" Jay asked loudly while hopping up onto a nearby barrel

"Dead died in a car crash at least that's what my Aunt said" Harry stated looking down and not seeing the four older kids send looks at each other they all knew a child barley survived the Isle of the lost as the island they were on waa called even with their parents protecting them neck the only children not affected badly to this place was the children of the Villians like them but they knew that this small skinny child wouldn't survive here not alone

"Hmm Harry do you know where you are" Mal asked looking down at the younger child who shook his head

"Your on the Isle of the lost the home of Villians across Auradon all trapped here on this island for eternity" Mal said not smileing as Harry went wide eyed then slumped sadly

"But hmm I guess we wouldn't mind a extra pair of small hands in our group" Mal stated her hand holding up her chin as she sent a small smirk Harry's way and as the small boy smiled

"Just remember Harry to live here you have to be" Evie stated before smirking at the others

"ROTTEN TO THE CORE" they all said hollering while grinning widely and Harry started grinning himself although he didn't know why but he felt like he would like his stay here among these strange almost teens

"So how old our you" Carlos asked helping Harry up while making sure he didn't move the bandages

"I'm 5 how old our you guys" Harry asked

"We're 14 and yeah we all our the same age" Mal stated rolling her eyes before she started walking and quickly the group plus their new addition moved on not knowing of the hero among the Villians

* * *

Well what do you guys think Harry has a new family filled with his brothers and sisters and also don't worry the Villians will not learn about Harry although sadly I wont be updating this till after I watch Descendants 2 becouse I'm planning on see what the other V Kids our like first to see if I could give Harry more friends


	2. Chapter 2

Warning spoilers for Descendants 2

* * *

Chapter 2. Friends and escape from the isle

In the 2 years that Harry had lived on the Isle of the lost Harry had made plenty of friends and family while living there some was unexpected people in that group the list started with Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos and unsurprisingly Evie's adopted little sister Dizzy was added as another of Harry's siblings but it was during a fight between Mal and the daughter of Ursula that Harry added more to his group of family members thanks to the fact that Harry didn't like bullies which instantly made Harry a part of Uma's crew when he stepped in between her and Mal's fight which caused Harry to also add her two friends Harry Hook and Gil which he found he rather enjoyed the company off which kinda made the rival gang fights between Mal and Uma a bit hard when there was the bright eyed little brother watching both of them so both sides came up with a truce as long as one side took care of Harry when the other couldn't they wouldn't fight over territory and would actually share it and team up to take out others which brings us back to our current time as little Harry slowly woke up from his little nap from some music that was playing awhile away and smiling Harry fully woke up at the tip top of Uma's ship where he was hanging far from the ground by a net and quickly climbing up Harry looked out over the sea of buildings and seeing a ruckus in the main district Harry smiled before he looked down and after spotting Uma waved a goodbye which the blue haired girl smiled and waved back as Harry scrunched down and then with a swing of the net Harry jumped and with a roll landed on a nearby roof as he quickly stood back up and started running as the singing and music got louder as he ran across rooftops now I am going to pause and give a description of Harry you see thanks to his years of living in the isle of the lost Harry wasn't the skinny little 5 year old that was scared and abused by his family now he was a bit taller but not by much and then their was his outfit which was kinda a mix between the main street gang which was lead by Mal and the outside ring which was lead by Uma which made Harry's outfit a bit unique he had a dark black leather jacket with a green sweatshirt and dark blue pants with some boots on his feet and Harry usually carried around a small dagger although Harry Hook had started teaching him how to sword fight okay know that you guys have a basic look at Harry lets get back to the story.

As Harry got closer to the music he started to hear some words and started mumbling along as he ran

"I'm Rotten to the core core" Harry mumbled smiling before with a jump across two buildings Harry finally made it to the main street where looking down he could see his older siblings just finishing their song and as he was about to jump down he noticed a group heading towards the four and instantly Harry hide himself you see while the V kids around the Isle knew of Harry none of their parents did and Mal was making sure that Harry never had to meet her mother and after hearing the story Harry could see why so he sat back and watched as Maleficent and her henchmen walked towards Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos Then Mal turns around with a lollipop in her hand

"hi mom" Mal says giving her fake smile as Maleficent pushed aside the two henchmen and frowned at Mal

"Stealing candy Mal so Disappointing" Maleficent stated as Mal just looked on before smiling

"It was taking from a baby" Mal said smiling as Harry raised a eyebrow that might of been a good thing who knows if someone had poisoned the candy after all none of his brothers or sisters had let him get candy from anyone on the island unless it was from them then looking back down he noticed that Maleficent was talking to Mal while walking and talking about herself as Mal complemented her mother knowing that was what she wanted to hear

"Oh I buried the lead you four have been chosen to go to a different school in Auradion" and as Carlos, Jay, and Evie all tried to run but the henchmen had gotten behind then Harry felt his eyes widen as Mal tried to talk Maleficent out of sending them there and as they walked with Maleficent Harry ran off and after a bit found Uma along with Harry Hook and Gil

"Uma Uma you'll never guess what's going on Mal and the others are being sent to a school in Auradon" Harry yelled out this caused the Uma and Hook's eyes to widen while Gil just smiled

"Well that's good for them right Uma" Gil said but the girl could already see Harry's unshed tears as he held it back

"No you knuckle head that means their leaving Harry behind" Uma growled but Harry was already shaking his head

"No Mal's mother and probably the others parents are making them go Uma I have to go with them" Harry begged that was when they all heard a noise and rushing towards a nearby alley they all watched as a limo came passing by

"Huh okay I've got a plan ladies" Hook stated smirking before he pointed his hook at Harry

"We can't follow them because of the fact that the driver would notice us but Harry here is a little thing we can distract him while shrimp here jumps into the trunk" Hook said and after a bit Uma nodded

"Okay let's do it" Uma said smiling at Harry as Harry smiled back

"Don't worry guys when I'm over in Aurandal I'll try to find a way to get you guys and the other kids off the island" Harry said and as they watched the limo slowly stop and think its horn Ful quickly passed the news off to the other V kids on the street and all of them discreetly nodded towards Harry as they moved towards the driver door as it opened and as the driver was telling them to step back away from the vehicle Uma and Harry rushed forward while Hook moved around the limo with his hook inches from the paint job making the driver rush over to him as Uma pipes the trunk after quickly pick locking it and quickly Harry jumped in as Uma threw a blanket over him as he hide in the far back of the trunk

"See you later little brother and make sure you and that magic using sister of yours makes it out of this in one piece I still have a argument to win against her" Uma said smirking as Harry sent her a thumbs up before she closed the trunk and signaled Hook before she ran off into the crowd and Hook smiling backed away from the car with his hands raised right as the man turned around and started heading towards the door and as soon as Jay walked out he opened the trunk and without looking tossed Jay's bag in unknowingly hiding Harry more as more bags were tossed in then the trunk was closed then the doors of the vehicle closed then it started driving and as it drove away Uma watched smirking as she ignored the others on the square before she turned towards Hook

"Go tell Dizzy about what happened and remember V kids stick together" Uma said as Hook nodded before he turned towards the moving away vehicle

"You know I'm going to miss the little bugger" Hook stated before he went off in search of little Dizzy and as he walked off all the other V kids and Teens looked towards Uma

"Let's keep on doing what we're doing people because we might just have a ticket out of here" Uma stated and all the kids smirked and smiled before they dispersed most making sure their parents would never know that the children of the isle were going to get out

V kids forever


End file.
